Claw has a love to share
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Claw meets his love, but there is something strange with a girl that Claw has feel in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own nothing it all goes to the proper owners, so dont hurt me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's claw into the heart of love<strong>

Chapter 1

Luna had lived like this her whole entire life; she was half angel and half gargoyle. When she was born, her mother was in her stone sleep, when Luna somehow changed her mother out of her stone sleep, and then her mother gave birth to her. She was a healthy looking baby until the sun set, she turned into a gargoyle. Michael was amazed that she had both abilities running through her.

Now she was on her own, her father called away and her mother, her poor mother was killed by one of her own kind, her name was Demona. She looked out to Manhattan, she wanted to go out, it was even nightfall, and she could hide her true form. As she shut her door, she turned to bump into her new neighbor, Elisa Maza. Luna was out balance; Elisa grabbed her wrist, "Sorry about that, I got too much on my mind, that I don't even know my way around."

Elisa touched her shoulder, "Everything alright?"

Luna nodded, "Just some things have happen to me. My dad has returned to work, and he won't be back for anything. I found out who is my mom's killer, we thought she was our friend."

Elisa pointed to the street, "How about we take a stroll?"

They strolled down the street, they even walked all the way to the subway, and Luna told how she was raised from different children. Then they finished their talk with Luna ending it, "I am different from every child that is here…"

Luna turned around, hearing no one near, Elisa saw that it was Maggie, and Claw, Luna looked around once more, Elisa thought to calm, "Did you see something?"

Luna rubbed her forehead, "For a minute there I saw a cute guy who was a tiger with bat wings, my week is really stressing me out."

Elisa thought of something, "Can the mute be taught?"

Luna looked at her, "Yeah, I got a cousin, who is mute, we communicate. He does sign language and I talk. We sometimes only do sign language, but yeah the mute can be taught. Why do you ask?"

Elisa shrugged her shoulders, when a bottle was broken, goons came out of the shadows, "Looks here, two fine girls."

Elisa tighten her fist, Luna stepped forward, "You picked the wrong girl."

The big goon out of the bunch, smirked, "Why's that sweet heart?"

Luna smiled as she opened her mouth, letting out a shriek, Elisa stiffens, and she sounded like Demona and Angela. What she a gargoyle?

Luna's jacket and pants started to flow around her as she took a step toward the large man, the ground cracked under her feet. A blue aura started to surround her; it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Elisa drew her gun out, while Luna had their attention. Elisa pointed the gun, "POLICE! FREEZE!"

The goons froze when one of them threw a knife hitting Luna in the stomach, she screamed, when people started running toward them. Claw watched as this girl raised her hand as water moved like a whip and slam into the goon who threw the knife. Luna stood up with a hole in her shirt, but no blood, when footsteps came their way. Luna hid her silver – white hair as the goons ran in the other direction when Luna quickly like super speed, they screamed as they ran into police. Luna grabbed her stomach, she pulled her hand back to show blood, and she made it an illusion to the goons. She went down on one knee; she looked up directly at Talon, Maggie, and Claw. They gasp when she smiled, "I knew they were part of my imagination. "

She fainted; falling headfirst into an officer's arms, there was no way she was going to survive. Claw watched as the goons were taken away and Luna was loaded to be taken to the hospital, they were up to the stairs when she broke through the straps holding her down. She ran toward them, her eyes glowing blue, the train was whistling. It went by as she jumped. Maggie turned away when Claw shook her shoulders; she turned to see that the girl was rolling on the floor. She stood up looking at Elisa, when the sun glared its rays down on Luna. Luna grabbed her stomach, as she ran into a tunnel. The mutates followed, when Claw quickly track her, when a gargoyle appeared with the same clothes, and the same wound. She turned to Claw, "I guess I am not the only freak here."

Claw caught her as she fell, then he swung her up as she moaned.

Elisa walked up the tower to where her friends were about to awake. She watched as the stone began to crack and then shatter as the gargoyles stretched out of their sleep. Broadway was the first to spot Elisa, "Hey, Elisa, what's a matter?"

Elisa sighed, "My neighbor and I were talking, so we went down to the subway, really bad idea, but something happened you will not believe. My neighbor is a gargoyle."

Brooklyn perked up, "A real gargoyle, not like Talon, and Claw."

Elisa shook her head, "When the sun set, she jumped off the gurney, and transformed in one of the tunnels, and she was wounded. I think Talon has her, and helping her, but I want to know why she ran off."

Goliath, Brooklyn, Angela, and Elisa went down to the Labiyath, where Talon greeted them, "Glad to see that someone comes to check their guest."

"Where is she?" Elisa said, Talon pointed to the infirmary when a table was thrown, and a roar followed, a large slender body was running on all fours like animal, like a cheetah. She stopped when she saw Elisa, then turned to see Talon's hands light up. Luna sapped her tail, hitting Talon before he could get a shot. Luna stood to her full height; she was taller than Elisa by standing next to her.

Talon growled as he stood up, Claw and Maggie ran into the room. Goliath, Brooklyn and Angela stared at the strange gargoyle; Elisa was the one to ask, "Who did this to you?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, and smiled, "I was born like this, and I'm half gargoyle."

The group gasp as Claw stepped back, so the girl wasn't a freak like him, Talon or Maggie, but like Brooklyn, Goliath and the other. He was about to turn and walk away, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Luna, "I can hear what is ticking in that head of yours, I'm half, and half. What to know what the other half is?"

Claw nodded, Luna smiled, and "The other half is angel."

Talon crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah right."

Luna glared at him, "I am not the one who is against the wall."

Talon growled louder, when Luna grabbed her head, she looked around when she looked up and jumped up, grabbing onto something, "You might as well reveal yourself, trickster."

Luna dropped holding onto Puck, Puck wiggled, and then sighed, "Oh, right. You got me, not!"

Puck disappears then reappear standing near her, "My, my, you knew where I was."

Luna grin, "I could sense you cousin."

Puck blinked, "What do you mean cousins, your energy is nothing like me, or anyone else? Who are you?"

Luna looked up at Puck as he flew around her, "Let's said that I am family because of our fathers being brothers, so we are true blood. Why are you always in that form of the servant, you look a whole lot better as a trickster."

Puck bowed, flapping his feet, "I will take that compliment, but still who are you, my dear?"

Luna nodded, "Just Luna."

Puck looked at her closer, when she swaps the little twerp, "Oh, nice shot."

Luna grinned, when she clapped her hands, two massive iron rods came around Puck, he slam into the ground, "I am not like you, I speak the truth and only the truth that is given to me. Lies, I cannot speak, lies that help save lives, lies that destroy lives, I cannot speak those little lies. They leave a horrible taste in my mouth."

Puck smiled, "So there is magic from you, now I have seen the proof, would you let me go please?"

Luna ripped the iron off, Puck floated up crossed legged, "So your father, is like my great lord."

Luna shrugged, "My father is your great lord's brother."

Puck smiled, "Well, who would have thought of that."

Luna pointed at Puck, when she waving from side to side, like she was getting sleepy, she cussed, "Crap, not now. Too much to say to you."

Luna dropped to her knees as Claw caught her. Claw lifted her as she transformed into a human but had three sets of wings on her back. Claw looked at Talon, Talon shrugged, "I don't get how she did that."

Claw took her into his room since it was quieter, Luna tossed in her sleep, and then she arched her back as she gasped. Claw was about to go get Talon when Luna jumped onto Claw's back, she whisper, "I need you to fuck me, I need a baby. I want your baby; make me have your baby." She arched against him, rubbing herself against him.

Claw went still, and then he grabbed her and flipped her onto his bed. Luna bounced then jumped up as she plowed into Claw. Claw grabbed her shoulders when Luna leaped up and kiss Claw on the lips. Claw froze when Luna moved her lips harder against his furry lips. He pushed her away, when she nipped his shoulder, Claw shivered as her nip closer to where his neck and shoulder meet.

Claw pushed her down back onto the bed, when Luna had a glaze look inside her eyes, like she was in a trance. She turned around, ass up in the air, wigging it at him. Claw pushed her down as he grabbed her wrist pulling her against him. She laughed as she pushed her back into his chest. Claw had never seen a person act like this, he grabbed her roaming hands, when she leaned up and nipped his ear. Claw gasp as he arched against her, rubbing against her pelvis, it was so pleasurable. Luna laughed, as her hands travel on Claw's body, Claw was so confused, and he didn't understand what was going on. He pushed Luna into the bed, laying his body on top of hers, she moaned, as he tried to catch his breath. When Luna started shaking, and trembling, and muttering, like she was going into shock.

Claw jumped up and raced out of his room, slamming the door open, knocking it into Talon. Claw shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed Elisa pulling her into his room over Luna.

Elisa ran over to Luna, "Luna, it's going to be okay."

Luna whispered, "You aren't going to remember this day and no one else. I am sorry."

Elisa looked at Claw, as he held out his hands, when Luna muttered,

"Time and day, reverse this day, reverse this time.

Those have seen my true form, rewind the time.

Let the memory be wipe and this day erase.

Remove me from Elisa's memory.

And let time be transformed into a new day."

Elisa shouted, "NO!"

As a bright light shined in her eyes as Elisa covered her eyes, as everything changed. Luna let tears fall as Claw grabbed her as she was about to go through a time portal, she ask as he kissed her. She cried out as she was tore away from Claw, he would remember her, but not in her true form. Luna had found her true mate, she wished she didn't have to lie to Elisa, maybe they would see one another again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the continue of our story, and I dont own anything. Gargoyles belong to their proper owners, and please review, because I just love the this series and I dont want to do wrong by this series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also with some help, Luna is here with me.<strong>

**Luna: Sexyshewolf, doesnt own anything so dont hurt her or I will hurt you.**

**Me: LUNA! Be nice, if you hurt them they cant read your story. Forgive her, she can be a bit protective.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's claw into the heart of love<strong>

Chapter 2

The cold winter wind sent a chill through the air, Elisa waited for her beloved gargoyles as dusk settles then Elisa smiled as she heard the stone crack as the stone shifted then the stone bust, and the gargoyles roared as they yawned from their sleep or as they call their stone rest. Stone by day, warriors by night. Elisa walked over to Goliath as the others greeted her and said their hellos. Angela hugged her as she followed the others into their home, the castle above the clouds.

Goliath saw the look on Elisa's face, "What is it, Elisa?"

Elisa sighed, "Last night, all of you were here, and I checked with Talon, all clones were there, you are not going to believe this, but there are more gargoyles in the city. The sightings pointing that they are coming this way."

Goliath rubbed his chin, "We must tell Talon, and the others."

The group was called, Talon landed softly in the snow, "You better have a good reason to have us out here in the snow."

Goliath folded his wings around Elisa when she started to shiver; she looked up at Goliath and smiled, "Thanks, big guy."

Talon growled, when Claw laid a hand on his shoulder, Talon looked at Claw shaking his head, Talon sighed, "You're right, let's get this over with."

Claw nodded, Goliath spoke, and "There are more gargoyles in Manhattan."

Lexington jumped up and down, "Alright, let's go look for them."

Elisa held out a hand, "Hold out there, Lex. They are heading this way, the last sighting was 50 miles away from here, and they travel a pretty good ways. These sightings happen every night, they watch as this group has been coming all the way from Antarctica."

Fox looked at Elisa, "There's nothing down there, why would they stay there?"

Elisa shrugged, "Maybe because that's the only continent that doesn't have people on it, they can survive better than Goliath, and maybe they adapted."

Alexander, who was now sixteen, smiled, who was now a strong tall teenager, "Are they coming to visit?"

Elisa smiled, when they heard a howl, Bronx howled back at what every it was, Goliath watched as the clouds drifted around, making it seem like thin fog, but enough to cover up to a couple feet blocking the sight. Bronx barked and whimpered happily as a white gargoyle dog with some fur on it. It looked like a wolf, but more of a gargoyle. It played with Bronx, when something chimed in the air, it stopped then barked when wings opened on its back. It stood on its back legs, hopping and barking. Elisa tried to look and see everyone did. When something small glided toward them, she lowered herself to the ground, when she landed on a patch of ice. She started sliding and slid right into Lexington.

Elisa ran to Lexington, they both look like dogs when they are digging for something. They had their tails swinging, Broadway pulled Lexington, then Lexington dug the snow out away from the girl gargoyle, she fell onto her butt. She was just like Lexington, web wings, and was small. She grins at Lexington, making him blush. When a whistle went out, the girl stood up putting her thumb and index finger into the corner of her lips and whistle, another girl gargoyle glided down, she did the same thing, including sliding right into Brooklyn. Brooklyn was in the snow, while the girl was sitting on top of him, like reverse cowgirl. She saw him, and jumped off of him, holding her hand out, Brooklyn accepts it. When she pulled him up, she stepped back onto some ice, sliding into him. She looked at Brooklyn and blushed; she pushed herself off of him, and cleared her throat, when a shriek went out.

The girls answered back, three gargoyles flew, and Goliath and everyone gave them room, as the oldest of the three girls, slowly landed when she hit a different spot of ice. She was sliding, when she twirled digging her talons into the ice. She twirled around, slowing herself down. She stopped right in front of Claw, Claw felt like he knew this girl. She smiled then looked back at the two older gargoyles circling, she waved at them, then yelled, "You got ice, so be careful."

The two older gargoyles came down; lucky they didn't hit any ice. Goliath smiled, "Welcome, you all must be tired, from your journey."

The young girl with the web – wings stomach growled, she nervously smiled, "Oops, should have ate before we left.

Everyone went inside the castle as the storm picked up, Elisa notice that one of the gargoyles, the male, kept a cape around him. The girls followed their parents, as they found places to sit.

The woman stood up, and smiled, "We didn't know if there were any gargoyles in Manhattan, we have traveled around the world, and saw others, but didn't know if there were any in North America. My name is Lily, this is my husband Cyclone, the first one that landed is our youngest, Sarah, then our second is Maria, and our oldest is Luna. We would like to join a clan, since there are so few of us left and this is our pet, Blue."

Goliath smiled, "You are welcome to join our clan. I am the leader of this clan; Talon is a leader of another group of his clan. You may join either, it is up to you."

Angela was in the kitchen when she walked in, Lily gasped, "Angela, is that you?"

Angela looked up and gasps then ran to the older female, "Lily, you're alive. We thought you were dead. When you left Avalon, I thought I would never see you again."

Goliath was puzzled, "Angela, do you know her?"

Angela nodded as she hugged Lily, "She is my rookery sister."

Goliath shook his head, "Why did you leave Avalon?"

Cyclone stood up and started moving his hands, Elisa knew what he was doing, and he was doing sign language to Lily.

Lily nodded, she pulled Angela, "Angela, please meet the gargoyle who stole my heart on Avalon, and took me out to see the world, this is my mate."

Angela smiled, and then frowned, "If he is your mate, why does he wear a cloak?"

Cyclone pulled the hood farther down, Angela waved her hands, "I didn't mean anything by that."

Lily gently grabbed Angela's wrist, "Why don't you sit down, you'll freak out by what you learn."

Angela sat on the couch, as Lily began her story, "When we were young, I meet Cyclone by accident. We meet by one of the waterfalls, and we fell in love, but we couldn't be together for Cyclone is actually a Fey, and brother to Oberon."

Angela jumped up, "Oberon, how can that be? How can you be with him?"

Lily smiled, "There was a contest to see who would fly with the god in the heaven and who would rule Avalon. Oberon was chosen to rule Avalon, while my fey husband was chosen to be an angel, since he was an angel, he could not love, but we fell in love anyway."

Angela looked at Cyclone, "So explain why he hides himself."

Lily nodded, when Cyclone unclip a string, letting the cloak fall to the floor, everyone gasp as they watch as four sets of wings along Cyclone's back open up. Cyclone looked like Oberon's twin, expect he had light tint skin, and a tattoo running over his body, and his body was the shape of a gargoyle. Two horns curled back and up, forming a crown around his head.

Lily smiled as Cyclone bowed and kiss her hand, "Cyclone was allowed to be an angel and have a mate, if he paid the price. When we mated, he was mute forever. Then when we had Luna, they took away his hearing, but with the other children that we have, they only did it with our first child, Luna."

Angela looked at Luna, Luna glared then stood up as she walked toward the window looking at the storm, Angela stood up walking over to Luna, "You feel guilty about your father don't you?"

Luna growled, "I gave my parents a day, but casting a spell for one night, I would lose my hearing and give my father's hearing back to him. It was enough to know that they still love each other, but I wish every day to hear my father's voice. I never knew what his voice sounds like. He lives in a world of silence, every day."

Angela looked at Goliath, how would her father survive if he didn't have his hearing? She looked back at Luna, "If he can't talk or speak then how do you know what he is saying."

Elisa smiled, "He is sign language to them, it is a form of talking, and you talk with your hands and your facial expressions. A deaf person reads your lips, and watched your hands as you form words with them."

Elisa turned to Cyclone, "Isn't that right, Cyclone. You have read lips and form words with your hands." She moved her hands signing to Cyclone, he nodded.

Elisa turned back to Angela, "See, it's a way of talking."

Angela smiled, when Puck flew in and hugged Luna, "Cousin, it's so good to see you. I was wonder when we would me…"

Luna threw him into the floor, and then picked him up, and shook him as he smiled, "You haven't said anything have you?"

Luna growled as Puck flew out of her hands, "I would be watching, or you may hurt yourself, cousin. You really don't need to be on my bad side."

Puck laughed as he flew around Luna, "But's it's so fun to tease you after all, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

A chain wrapped around Puck, he turned to Cyclone, as he tugged on the chain, Puck sighed, "Okay, I'll stop teasing the girl, besides she has a sense of humor just like you." Cyclone smiled as Puck came closer, "Also I always thought you as a better ruler, and you understand my nature."

Cyclone release Puck, then rubbed the top of his head, messing it up, Puck bowed, "Thank you my lord, I knew you would understand, also there are rules, but you can change the rules, it lays in your children."

Cyclone nodded as Puck disappears with Alex to do the daily lessons. Cyclone open two of his wings as he signs to Lily, then fly after Puck and Alex. Goliath smiled when the wind shook the glass. Luna and Angela looked at the window, as they moved away from the window as it rattled. They moved away then went to the table, when Sarah said, "So when do we get to have a chance at breakfast? I feel like in the mood for pig."

Luna and Maria glared at her, Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

Maria snaps her tail, "We have had pig products for the last fourteen nights, and I am not eating pig as a meal tonight."

Luna shook her head, "Is there any indgreints to make chill?"

Broadway jumped up, "Yeah, I can make it for you all, if that is alright with everyone else." Everyone agrees that chill would be the best meal. Angela, Sarah and Lexington followed Broadway to help him cook the chill enough for everyone.

Everyone went their separate ways, Goliath went to the library, Sarah and Brooklyn went to see what Hudson was going to watch, Lily went to talk with David and Fox, Talon went to bond with his older sister Elisa, for they haven't done it in a long time, Claw and Luna were the only ones left in the room. Luna went by Claw when he caught her hand, Luna looked back at Claw as she smiled, and "You remember me, don't you?"

Claw nodded as he hugged her, Luna grinned, wrapping her arms around Claw, they stood like that for a good while when they hear someone clear their throat, Luna looked up to see that it was her mother. Lily lift an eyebrow, "Is the man that you have been mooning over for nearly half the year?"

Luna blushed as Claw let her go, "Mother!"

Lily laughed, "I was in young love, but with you two together, it looks right. Your father and I, we are in the middle age love, and it's still going grow."

Luna laughed, when her eyes went straight white, she raise her eyes, and scream. Everyone was in the kitchen, Goliath growled, "Who brought us here?"

Luna struggle with standing as she tried to get to her feet, Claw held Luna as she finally got to her feet, she weakly lean against Claw, "Listen."

Everyone was quiet, when boom, everyone covered their ears as they heard glass shattering from the force of the wind. Everyone looked at Luna, as she fainted, Claw lifted her up, looking at Talon, "I guess we own her our lives, because of where we were at, we would have been killed by the shards of glass."

Goliath nodded, "You're right, Talon. She saved our lives, but how did she know?"

Lily touched Goliath's shoulder, "When she senses danger, a vision is sent to her, she is a future teller in a better sense. She sees the future, but they appear without her knowing it."

Maria gasped, "No wonder she would fall out of the sky, just like that, and we couldn't get her to snap out of it."

Lily nodded, "Your sister was cursed with her gift, because of being the first born of an angel and a gargoyle. A child between heaven and hell. You take mostly my bloodline; Luna got the full effect of your father's magic running through her veins. She is nearly as powerful as any fey including Oberon. She has been taught by her father, but the magic if used on a scale, like this spell. It drains her energy."

Sarah gasp, "The River, mom she used magic to save a town, by casting a spell to drive the flood away from a city."

Lily smiled, "No wonder she has been tired, using magic without our help."

Claw looked at Talon, Talon nodded, "We better get those windows taped up or something."

David walked in front of Talon, hitting some buttons on the wall, "Metal slots will close but we will have snow covering the ground, so the floor will be wet…"

David said as he walked into the main room and there were no spots of puddles. Xantos turned his head to look at Luna in Claw's arms, "I am guessing that Miss Luna did this too."

Lily smiled, "My daughter likes people to feel comfortable, and that includes sitting arrangement."

There were more chairs and Hudson's favorite chair and television were in the corner, and there were beds, chairs, tables, and sofas to sit in. Everyone sat down, waiting out the horrible storm. Alex, Fox and David read books so did Goliath with Elisa leaning against him. Broadway, Sarah and Lexington went into the kitchen and hopefully the chill that wasn't ruined. Brooklyn and Maria sat on a couch talking to one another, while Maggie and Talon stood listening to them talk. Claw set Luna on one of the couch's where she would sleep and rest getting her strength back. Bronx sat down with Blue and they went to asleep. The group was settling down, Cyclone and Lily sat against the wall, and fell asleep.

Claw was carefully watching Luna, when her eyes popped open. She jumped up off the couch, looking around, she turned again and again. Cyclone notices her doing this, so did David, "What is wrong now?"

Blue stood up and started barking, Bronx opened his eyes, watching as Blue started barking, when Luna threw a punch, she must have hit something, because it went right through the wall. Luna went into fight stance as the gargoyles were watching the hole, when Oberon stepped through the hole. Oberon rubbed his cheek, "Mighty hit, young one."

Luna hissed as she charged at Oberon stepped to the side and hit the back of her neck, Luna went hard down to the ground, swinging her tail, she hit Oberon's legs, he fell hard onto his back. Oberon raised his hands, when Luna pulled out a sword Oberon froze, "You wouldn't use an iron sword on your own family."

Luna frown, pointing the sword closer to Oberon's neck, "Give me a good reason, what not I shouldn't kill you, since you are the one to give the high council a way to make my father pay for loving someone."

Oberon sighed, "I was wrong to ever think that."

Luna didn't believe him, it was way too easy, and "You knew we were going to be here, didn't you?"

Oberon smiled, "You are defiantly your father's daughter, he always caught onto things quick, just like you did."

Luna hiss, "How can you even be brothers, when you did that to my father? You think you are the all mighty powerful Oberon, you were an afraid that there would be a new race that would be imperfect in your little world of Avalon. Avalon is our home too, there are few left of us. Think for one second, myths have been said, told over again and again. We wouldn't have to live up to our reputation if we hid in the shadows like rats or became friends with the humans. Goliath made friends with the humans, and they protect one another. Now they are facing each killed by other humans that hate them."

Luna roared, "Humans fear what they don't understand, they destroy what they don't understand. The humans use irons to encage you to have you serve them. As a powerful ruler, you should have thought much of protecting your people, instead of becoming a ruler that only cared about what his children would become."

Luna growled, as she pulled her sword back, "As I just show you, you were defenseless because I had my sword to your neck, if you use your magic on me. I could have cut your neck and mortally wound you. What the hell do you want anyway, including seeing if I became a better skilled fighter?"

Oberon stood up dusting himself off, "You have done exactly what I wanted you to do, especially using your own magic to sense where a person is who had magic abilities. Also very nice hit, I haven't been punched like in well, nearly when I was young, expect maybe your father was the last person to every punch me like that."

Luna slide her sword back into her case, she gave a snort as she walked away from Oberon, walking down the hall, Sarah kicked Oberon's shin, and Maria slapped Oberon fully hard in the face, the two girls followed their sister, Alex shook his head as he followed the girls. Blue growled as she snap at his heels, and then she trotted behind the group. Oberon shook his head, turning to look at Lily and Cyclone, who was holding his stomach trying to hold back the laughter, "Don't you have better control over your children?"

Lily walked right up to Oberon, poking him in the chest, pushing him back, "You are the one to band us from ever coming back to Avalon, we did what you said, I have been off the island for nearly twelve years and a half in Avalon's time, but nearly 500 years in the human world. The only way I have been alive for this long is because of my husband gave me eternity to stay with him, making me slowly age. We are connected forever, just like your daughters the triplets, gave eternity Macbeth and Demona eternity connected to one another. When one dies, the other should die, but if the other lives, and then they both shall live. We are not connected with pain and all the negative energy, but with the positive. We can telecommunicate with one another in our minds. Our children are lucky to be here, I never thought that it would be possible, but it is. Now I have three beautiful girls, they inherited my looks and strength, but Luna had to pay the price, she has both her father's power and the strength of a gargoyle. Now she lives with the guilt of her father not able to hear her sweet voice and it's your entire fault."

Oberon watched as Lily walked over to Cyclone, when he spoke, "Your children are lucky even to live since they are monstrous creatures of this world, and they shouldn't be allowed to live."

Cyclone hissed as he raised his hand quickly as lighting shot out of his hands, hitting Oberon square in the chest, Oberon flew into the wall. He coughed as Cyclone opened his wings, grabbing Oberon; he shook his brother, then threw him as he pulled out a samurai sword, the sword burst into flames. Cyclone pointed the sword at Oberon, who nodded his head, as Cyclone put the sword away.

Cyclone look at Oberon, Oberon looked at Cyclone, "Why did you come here where my Tatiana's grandson is?"

Cyclone ruffed, when Lily stepped up, "Alex needs to know that there are other magic beside fey besides your youngest son is still learning some tricks, and besides I don't want that boy to become like you, you are already tried to take him away from his mother. A child cannot grow without a mother."

Oberon snorted, "He is a descendant of Tatiana, she should be allowed to see her grandchild grow into a strong fey."

Lily shook her head, "A child needs a mother, not a substitute mother. The birth mother is better than an adopted mother, for a bond that is shared between a mother and child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna's claw into the heart of love**

Chapter 3

The gargoyles watched as this went on, when a growl erupted from the other end of the castle; everyone rushed to see to see Blue attacking men who were shooting at Sarah, and Maria. Fox didn't spot Alex or Luna, she gasps when she saw a bleeding bloody. She ran over to see it was

When Fox came over to the bleeding body to see that Alex was covered in blood, she cried out when Alex sat up, she gasp when the blood disappear. Alex hugged, "Mom, Luna's gone somewhere, she cast a spell to knock me out, and to make the blood appear to look like I am dead."

Fox pulled him up, as men ran toward them, Oberon shot a beam hitting them in the chest knocking them out. Lily looked around, "Where's Luna?"

A loud shrieking noise, she looked to see her child falling to the ground, Claw leaped up catching her slowing down the fall. Luna moaned as she stood up, she looked at the men in the helicopter. She pulled her sword out, the sword burst into blue flames; she swung it letting ice shards be thrown toward the helicopter. They slice through the air craft, Luna panted as she fell to one knee, and the only thing holding her up was her sword that was back to normal. Luna waved her hand fixing the damage to the castle. She stood then smiled, "So is the chill ready?"

Everyone busted up laughing, when Luna look at one of the windows, dawn was coming closer. Oberon bowed, "I will return to Avalon, farewell brother, may we see each other again." Cyclone gave him a salute as Oberon disappeared in a green light. Suddenly Luna screamed as a blue glow surround her, she twist and turn as her two sets of wings of gargoyle wings, when one pair of angel wings popped through her back. She resume normal human – like features, she was also so dressed different. She would regular teenager outfit, a mini skirt, with white pantyhose, with open white toe heels. She wore a kimono – like shirt that spread open like wings, the wings shrink folding into the folds of her shirt. She walked toward the dawn as the gargoyles went into their stone hibernation. Luna frowned; her sisters were the only ones to truly be with their mother in sleep, while her and her father watched over them.

Luna looked like a normal twenty – five year old, Claw gulped as Luna turned around, when the sun rises to glisten her long silver – white hair, he had never seen such a sight like this one, she actually seem like a true angel with a halo around her head. She walked over to the couch, grabbing the blanket, covering herself, she went to sleep. Elisa smiled, "I think Luna has a good idea, besides the storm is still going pretty fast, the weatherman said that this storm is to last several days and to stay indoors as much as possible."

Everyone nodded, Claw nodded going over to Luna, Luna looked up to see Claw, she smiled, "Want to share heat?"

Claw blushed, as Luna laughed, "Sharing heat will keep everyone warm, partnering up is good."

Alex tried a spell, turning himself into a cat, jumping into Luna's lap, so did Puck. Two cats near her head as she stood up, they jumped to the arm, while she pulled out the sofa bed, everyone went to pull out beds to get a night's rest. Claw and Luna snuggle up to one another, when Elisa joined their group, Talon and Maggie joined too. David and Fox went to another room, where there was a fireplace to keep them warm. Soon everyone curled around into a dog pile, finding a way to be comfortable and to be warm.

Luna laid her head on Claw's chest, Elisa laid near Claw's legs, while Talon was using Elisa's legs as pillows, and Maggie curled up around Talon, soon everyone feel into a peaceful bliss, while being under a warm blanket. Cauney, Alex and Puck curled under Luna that was the warmest, they didn't know why, but she threw out the heat the best.

Sleep fell over everyone as they await dusk.

Luna never felt so cared for as she watched her family eat a hearty meal, Maria was eating the feast that Broadway had cooked up for everyone. Sarah tried everything that Maria was eating, she was enjoying it thoroughly. Everyone shook their heads as they watched the two eat, "Maria, Sarah! Slow down or you'll choke on your food, and use your fangs to tear into the meat that's why you have them."

Maria and Sarah stuck their tongue, while their father was walking behind them, he slaps the back of their heads, and they yelled, "OW!"

They bowed their heads, "We're sorry, mother."

Lily smiled, "Just eat, you're still growing, your sister at your all's age near ate a moose nearly every night."

Luna stuck her tongue out, Cyclone shook his head, Luna shrugged, "Mom does it, but you like her doing that, don't you papa?"

Everyone either got choke or spit their drink out, they looked at Luna, but Cyclone, and he was silently laughing, because of his oldest daughter's boldest with words. He knew that one day he would get in trouble with this little girl if her mother was a spit fire, and she still is. Lily shouted, "Luna! Don't you have something better to said?"

Luna looked up thinking, "Dad has a way to make you happy, and fills your life with pure happiness."

Lily whack her head with her hand, she held her hand up at Cyclone, "Not a word, Cyclone, I don't want to hear it."

Luna sipped her wine, as she stood up, her long hair lightly trailing behind her, her hair was so long and thick that it formed another tail, she French braid it that morning. Luna kept stealing glances at Claw. When Luna wasn't looking Claw would steal his own glances at her, Talon notice this, he tap Claw's shoulder, "Can I talk you a second?"

Claw nodded, Luna watched as Claw walked with Talon out of the room into the hallway, shutting the doors behind them. Maggie walked over to Luna, where she was sitting on a window seat, "Mind if I sit here?"

Luna smiled, "Sure, one is such a lonely number. You got something on your mind."

Maggie nodded, "It's about Claw, and do you like him?"

Luna blushed as she took another sip, Maggie grin, when Luna sighed, "I think I fell in love with him when we first meet, I cast a spell to reverse time, but he grabbed my hand so that was why he remembered me. I have been thinking about him ever since I cast that damn spell."

Luna cracked the crystal, when she finish speaking, then relaxed, "I like his quietness, and he is so cute. He may not be able to speak but he speaks the loudest."

Maggie laughed lightly, "How do you think he does that?"

Luna shrugged, "His actions, he cares about me, he is always catching me, being there by my side when I am about to faint."

Maggie hugged her, "I feel that he feels for you as you feel for him. Talon and I, we share a bond. We would have never met, if we weren't like this."

Luna stared at her, and then looked away, "I am not like you that means I can't be with Claw."

Luna jumped up, running away from Maggie, running out of the dining hall, Maggie rubbed her hands nervously, and "Talon is so going to angry at me."

"Who's angry at you?" Talon spoke behind Maggie, making her jump.

"I think Luna misunderstood me, I told her you and I wouldn't have meet if we were like this that we share a special bond and that we would have never meet. She said since she is not like one of us that she and Claw can't be together."

Lily came out of nowhere standing in the doorway, Lily walked over to Maggie, "She is always like that, expecting when she wants to listen. She is always ready for the worst, since her father, she had thought it to be her fault. She feels like that she will do something to cause her father pain and…NO! LUNA!"

Lily ran out of the room, shouting, and "She going to fly in the storm, she kills herself."

Claw ran quicker than Lily, reaching the castle tower quicker, he was a mere six feet away from her as she jumped, opening her wings, when the wind caught her. She screamed, Claw jumped letting the wind take him to her, when he came close he grabbed her wrist pulling her into his body as he pushed through the wind, fighting against it. He reached the castle, digging into the rock. Luna dug her claws into the wall, Claw block some of the wind, trying to push them off the castle. Claw climb up, then stopped, then Luna climbed and stopped under Claw. They did this over and over again, until they reached the top where Talon grabbed ahold of Luna's arm, pulling her up, and then Claw. They ran inside the castle, shivering, Luna was shivering the worst, when she squeeze, she tried rubbing her arms. Claw lifted her up, wrapping his wings partly around her. Luna snuggled up against his fur, once back in the dining hall, Claw put her back in the bed.

Lily came over to her daughter, laying her hand on Luna's forehead, "She has a fever."

Elisa came over, gasping, "How is that even possible? She's a gargoyle."

Lily turned to Elisa, "Yes, she may but during the day she has a human form, so she is easier to sickness like fever. She doesn't have the time to heal like her sisters and I, and Cyclone has a different way of healing. He goes into his world and heals, Luna, Luna heals like a human. We don't understand why."

Luna arch her back as she hissed, she screamed, began clawing at something, then scream, "Claw!"

Claw went to her side as Lily moved out of the way, Claw held her hand as she calmed down falling sleep. Claw looked at Lily, Lily patted his shoulder, "She be back to her good self, and be ready to kick some butt, let's hope it isn't yours."

Claw's jaw dropped, he waved his hand in front of him, and then did a pose as showing a muscle, then he covering Luna, shaking his fist at Lily. Lily laughed, "Okay, you won't let anyone push you around, and you would protect Luna with your life."

Claw smiled, nodding his head, Lily smiled, "Use your body heat, and keep her warm, this weather isn't helping her one bit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna's claw into the heart of love**

Chapter 4

Luna was in a space where she felt the warmth that circled her, like she was cocoon in the warmth of heat surrounding her. She opens her eyes to see Claw sleeping with his arms wrapped around her, and she was laying on right side with Claw behind her. She had her head on his right arm stretched out, while in between her legs was his left leg. Luna smiled when Claw shifted pulling her closer to him; he yawned then shifted his head against hers. Luna smiled as she went back to sleep, wondering what everyone else was doing.

Elisa moaned as Goliath licks her breast, then taking the nipple into his mouth sucking it. She cried out when Goliath remove his mouth to give his attention to the other. The gargoyle and the human now did they know it was possible to have children together, they took it to the next step as soon as they could. Elisa never knew exactly when she fell in love with him, but she always felt a special connection to him, she has always felt like loved him. Goliath was so glad he was able to be with Elisa and have her be his mate. If a magical being and a gargoyle can have children, it was possibly that a gargoyle and a human could have children.

Brooklyn and Maria were in the library looking up some books, Brooklyn picked up a book of poetry that he reread over and over again, when Maria gasps, "I love that book, have you read it?"

Brooklyn blushed, he cleared his throat, and "It's one of my favorites of all time."

Maria giggled, "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, and I read comics when I can get a chance to."

Brooklyn smiled, "Maybe we can find some comics around here."

Brooklyn and Maria leaned forward after Brooklyn put the book back, and kissed, wrapping their wings around each other.

Lexington and Sarah were playing a computer game that Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn brought from a game store, by leaving the money by the cashier. Sarah jumped up when she won, Lexington slaps his forehead, and he couldn't believe that he had lost again.

Lily and Cyclone were in their own room showing the love to one another. Cyclone kissed his beloved, nearly two thousand years he thought he was going to be alone forever, until 500 years ago, and he meets his Lily. Lily was a force of nature to deal with, he was minding his own business, hiding out from the human's sight, and blending in. He was in Asia, acting as a samurai, he took one step seeing a tail, he thought of it to be a snake, so he stepped on it. What he didn't realize that it was a gargoyles' tail, Lily had jolted from the pain, busting out of the bushes, shrieking.

She turned to see a samurai holding a sword out aiming at her, she snorted at him, and turned walking up the rock wall, then flying off. Cyclone's human in that time was Kiba, he watched as the female gargoyle went flying off into the night. Kiba went over the land with some of his men, when they came upon a cave where a group of the gargoyles were sleeping, Kiba held out his hand, stopping the troop. They all looked at the group, when the sun finally went down, the horses shifted and snorted, rearing up when they heard cracking soon. The gargoyles broke through their stone skin; they turned to the warriors and roared. The horses bucked their warriors as the warriors landed with their horses running away. Kiba drew his sword out, when he heard a moan cry when out of nowhere, the white female gargoyle knocked him down. She hissed as she cried out, the gargoyles took flight, when soldiers threw a metal net over Lily. She hissed as they dragged her to the castle, waiting for dawn so that they could move her to a cell.

Dawn was slowly coming, the king stood proud at looking at a magnificent beast when it spoke to him and Kiba, "I'm not a beast that you can tame, and I am a gargoyle. I am a warrior and I will not let you rule over me like an animal. You think you are the human, and I am the beast, will it is the opposite. I am the human, for you are the beasts, who seek out land and other humans to conquer." The dawn broke out, as she turned to stone.

Kiba was amazed by this gargoyle, he looked at the king, when he waved his hand, "Let the female free, she is right. A gargoyle like that can't be all that evil, and do not hurt any gargoyles unless they attack the palace and if they show signs of threats."

The guards waited nearly before dusk to take the gargoyle out into the courtyard and moved far away from the gargoyle as an artist drew the fearsome creature, then when the stone began to crack and then crumble came out the female gargoyle standing up and roaring as she looked around. She had a questionable look, when the king walked over to her; the guards were about to follow him, when he shook his head, "Your words are true, I have much land and many people to rule. I ask if there would be a way to form an alliance between us. To protect gargoyles and humans alike, and show this great land that we can stand together."

This was the beginning, when the old kings die, and soon war broke out, the gargoyles were getting destroyed, Kiba went following the gargoyles, he kept up with them. Lily was an old gargoyle, when he caught up with them; he and Lily had formed a relationship. He had shown her his true form, and transform into that form to stay with them, and then he cast a spell combining their souls. She never age, and he kept his magic.

Lily and Kiba were in Europe, when the war broke out between the French and America, they went America, taking a boat, in boxes, and soon they came into the new world, flying to Canada where humans had not traveled up to. They watched the people came and left, nearly 25 years before they had Luna, Kiba asked a question that would change their lives, "Lily, will you marry me?"

A light blinded them when a voice rang out, "You are not allowed to marry outside of your people."

Kiba raised his arms, "I will pay a price to be with the one woman me love."

The voice answered, "You shall be the one you love, but on the condition of losing your voice forever, and your name shall be Cyclone."

The deal was made, Kiba was now Cyclone with no voice, and it was hard to speak. Lily stayed with him, even when he would cry out, and no sound would come out. He would get angry and punch a tree, and angry was his one way out of the non-speech.

Five years later, he tried to speak to Lily about having a baby, but it was still driving him crazy to not be able to say a sound and not speak to his wife, and mate. Time was good, for he could still hear her sweet laughter, when she cried out, "Cyclone, we are having a baby."

The light came back, "Cyclone, I allowed you and your mate to be together, but giving a life to a child I cannot allow this."

Cyclone let tears fall, she heard Lily crying out, and "Please I'll do anything, but don't take our baby away from us. Please –,"

Then nothing, Cyclone looked at Lily, watching her mouth move, but no words were coming out of her mouth, when the voice spoke in his mind, "I have took your hearing, only with this child, the rest you have already paid the price."

He lived with never being able to hear his child or his other children, or even speaking to them. The baby cried but no sound, when Lily put his hand on the tiny chest, he felt the crying, he may not be able to hear, but he could still feel. Soon he learns how to talk with his children, and listen to them. It was one thing that he loves about his family, even with his hearing and being mute, he can live in a normal life with his family.

Luna paid a price for giving him a day of hearing and speaking. He was so upset that he couldn't hear his oldest child, but he now knows that his child would do anything for him. Life goes on with loving his family.

Cyclone pushed into Lily, one last time as they both came roaring.

Talon and Maggie curled up in a couch, with Angela and Broadway sitting on the other reading a book. They got up walking toward the hallway, to the kitchen.

Huston was watching the TV while Bronx and Blue were lying watching the TV with him when a noise caught his attention. He stood up, looking around when a can exploded, sending him back into the room. Huston hit the window, sending shards out of the way; he climbed out while Bronx and Blue followed, when it rocked the castle wall. He run up the wall, with the two dogs – beast. Everyone came rushing out of the castle; they ran into the courtyard just as an aircraft threw a blast.

David, Fox, Alexander, Lexington, Sarah, and Blue were shot to the left. Goliath, Elisa, Angela, Brooklyn, Bronx flew to the right, while Talon, Maggie, Luna, Claw, Lily and Cyclone dug into the stone keeping them from flying. They all looked up to see Quarrymen shooting down at them; they scrambled getting out of the way. When the wind caught the aircraft, making it spiral upward, the group moved out of the way.

"Hit the dirt!" Houston shouted, when a piece of the castle started falling, everyone jumped out of the way.

Everyone watched as the aircraft landed into a tower, when it burst into flames. Luna looked around seeing if any of the humans had survived the crash, sensing there were none.

The place was getting back settled, when the storm took other turn for the worse. Luna let tears fall, those humans were hunting her family because of the magic that they possessed. She knew that they had to leave the Manhatten clan, and leave Claw behind, but that was the only way they would suvive. Luna watched back as she took off. Cyclone went after her, and so did her family. They knew why she was leaving. She place a hand on her stomach, there would be a part of Claw with her. She flew back toward a old home that they use to have.


	5. Author's notes

Hello, sorry about not updating, because well life got crazy like it usually does, and one important note. My laptop crashed, taking chapters of hard work with it, and it is been taking a long time for a piece that will recover my chapters, hoping they aren't destroyed. I will get those as soon as possible. Thank yhou for your patience.


	6. Author Notes 2

Author Notes!

Writer's Block continues to hit me hard, also being away from my loving stories, I am happy with the ones who have wanted to the stories to continue.

I would like to see from fans, what you are your predictions or what is going to happened, or where you like would to see this story going.

Message me, give me a review, for I am serious I would like to see how you are liking this story.


End file.
